


Graffiti AU

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 20:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Based on Tumblr prompt: "Listen... Lena is a Big Fan of this mystery artist's work... So she decides to stake them out and Oh No, She's Hot. And she tries to approach Kara (it's like 3 in the morning) and Kara jumps and gets paint all over them both and she's stuttering and can't stop looking at Lena and then there is a police siren and Oh No, Lena is an accomplice and they need to run."





	Graffiti AU

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank Erika (@moltenghost on Tumblr) for her amazing Beta skills.

From her office at the top of the L-Corp building, Lena Luthor had the best view of the city. She could see practically everything: the children playing in the neighborhood park, the students of National City University rushing down the sidewalk to their next class, and even the quiet flower shop a few streets down that always had plumerias in stock just for her. But, out of all the different things to see, Lena’s favorite was the slightly hidden wall opposing her building. While  _ a wall _ might seem like an odd thing to be someone’s favorite thing to look at, this was no ordinary wall. In the past couple of months, it had gone from being a bland brick wall to a magnificent canvas. Every week, Lena would glance out her window and be mesmerized by a new colourful masterpiece; a breathtaking sunset, an exploding galaxy, a magical waterfall… The painted wonders never seemed to end and each week a new piece of art would adorn the side of the old brick building.

After another few weeks, Lena’s curiosity got the best of her and she decided that the best course of action was to go on a stakeout to discover the mysterious artist. She couldn’t wait to finally see who was painting those gorgeous masterpieces, and who knew, maybe she could get them to paint a kickass mural on the walls of her apartment…

Lena got lost in her own thoughts. She had been sitting in her parked car for what seemed like an eternity with nothing but a distant flickering lamppost to keep her company. Her phone had died on her just after the four-hour mark and she was super hungry. She mentally cursed herself for getting addicted to Kwazy Cupcakes™; the app had quickly drained her phone’s battery and now she was craving cupcakes.

A small flash of light suddenly pulled Lena out of her own mind. Distracted by her grumbling stomach, she had completely missed the silent silhouette passing by her car.

Lena cursed softly, squinting to see a little bit more of the hooded figure that was only illuminated by what seemed to be a very small flashlight. However, while she was trying to figure out a way to casually approach them, the hooded figure had pulled out a lantern, casting a soft glow around the alley.

Lena looked up just in time to see the figure slide off their hood and let a cascade of blonde hair fall down and frame their face in a golden halo.

“Holy shit,” whispered Lena, suddenly breathless, staring at the _ literal angel  _ that was currently covering the wall with paint.  _ Oh no, she’s hot. _

Gay Panic™ struck Lena as butterflies settled in her stomach. Now, not only did she have to find a way to approach a stranger in a dark alley at 3 in the morning, but she also had to do all of that without sounding like a blubbering gay train wreck.

“Fuck it Lena, go for it,” she muttered under her breath gathering up the courage to walk up to the stunning artist, “besides, what could go wrong?”

Lena decided not to dwell too long on that last thought as she carefully opened her door and silently made her way towards the blonde beauty.

A few steps behind the blonde, she finally spoke up, “Umm, hi –” she stuttered out.

“OH MY GOSH WHAT THE HECK,” the blonde screamed out, jumping and quickly turning around, getting paint everywhere.

A beat of silence passed as both Lena and the stranger processed what had happened.

“Oh Golly! I’m so sorry I ruined your shirt,” the blonde exclaimed pointing at the red streak of wet paint across Lena’s chest, “I’ll totally pay for it. Hold on let me get a pen so I can write the brand down and –”

The girl’s rambling trailed off as Lena grabbed her arm before she could rummage through her backpack.

“No, no it’s ok! This was all my fault I shouldn’t have crept up on you like that!” Lena reassured the stranger, her sentence dwindling down as she got lost in the blonde’s beautiful blue eyes, her hand still wrapped loosely around her wrist.

The stranger shyly cleared her throat as a rosy tint appeared on her cheeks.

“Um, so do you always hang out in dark alleys at three in the morning?” she asked, arching a perfect blonde eyebrow.

“Haha, well, funnily enough, I was waiting for someone…” Lena awkwardly stuttered out, her blush deepening.

“Someone asked to meet you here at 3 AM? This is a really weird place to meet up for a Tinder date.”

“Well not exactly…” Lena trailed off without finishing her sentence, finding a sudden interest in the pavement beneath her. “ _ I was actually waiting here to meet you _ ,” she quickly mumbled out.

“What?”

“You,” Lena spoke up, finally glancing back up at the other woman, “I was waiting here hoping to meet you.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, and now this is really awkward so I’m just going to leave now and we can both pretend like this never happened.”

Lena quickly turned around, mentally facepalming at how awfully the whole thing had gone.  _ At least now maybe I can stop and go pick up some cupcakes…  _ But before she could properly walk away, a hand gently grabbed her wrist.

“Hey, hold on!”

Lena turned around, unsure of what to expect.

“I still have to get your contact info so that I can replace your shirt,” the blonde said, looking up at Lena expectantly. “Plus, you seem really nice and you wanted to meet me. You probably waited for a while and it would be a waste for you to leave now, it would be nice to have some company for once, I guess -”

Lena cut off the blonde’s ramble with a chuckle.

“Ok, ok, I’ll stay,” she said with a smile, “as long as we get to redo that introduction.”

“Yeah, ok,” Kara grinned, her hand coming up to scratch nervously behind her neck.

“Um, ok, cool… well, um, hi, I’m Lena,” she said as she extended her hand.

“Hi, I’m Kara,” the blonde replied, smiling as she shook her hand, “so what’s a pretty girl like you doing in this dark alley at three in the morning?”

Lena’s blush returned full force as she squeaked out: “Oh, you know, just meeting the best artist in the city,” she said, taking a breath and regaining her composure. “Plus, I hear she’s even prettier than her art,” she continued, surprising herself at how smooth she managed to be despite the Gay Panic™ still hitting her full force.

“Oh.” It was Kara’s turn to blush furiously as she stammered out, “Well I wouldn’t say the best in the city…” She scratched her neck nervously, “I’m sure there are plenty of artists out there that do better than spray-painting abandoned buildings…”

“Nonsense,” Lena exclaimed, stepping in closer to the blonde, “none of them make me smile and brighten up my day as much as you do.”

They both took a breath, eyes wide as they realized how close they actually were standing. Time stilled as bright green eyes met cerulean…

**DWEEEEOOOOOOEEEEOOOEEEEEOOOOOOOOEEEEEEOOOOO**

The spell broke as police sirens blared and blue and red lights shined in the distance.

“Oh shit, shit shit shit, fuck,” Kara swore as she jumped back from Lena, quickly gathering all her painting gear and shoving everything haphazardly in her backpack. Lena stood still, her mind still trying to process the last few minutes.

“Come on Lena let’s go!!” Kara harshly whispered as she grabbed Lena’s hand and broke into a run, “quick, let’s get out of here before the cops show up!”

Lena snapped out of it as she caught up to Kara’s pace.

“But I didn’t even do anything!”

“Your shirt is literally covered in paint!”

“That doesn’t prove anything!”

“Maybe not but it makes you look really guilty!”

“Fine whatever,” huffed out Lena hoping to end their whispered argument, “I’m already running anyways.”

“Here take this,” said Kara as she shrugged off her black hoodie mid-run and handed it to Lena.

“What why?” asked Lena as she reluctantly took the hoodie.

“Because I’m taking you out to this 24h pancake place while we wait for the cops to leave and your shirt looks like you just murdered a small village.”

“Well who’s fault is that,” quipped Lena, as she shrugged the hoodie on anyways, struggling with it as they continued to run.

“Well obviously not mine seeing as I wasn’t the one creeping up behind a stranger in a dark alley in the middle of the night!”

Lena was about to answer back before she suddenly smashed into Kara’s surprisingly sturdy frame.

“OOMPH!… Ow Kara what the fuck!”

“Shhhhhhh,” Kara said, turning around and stepping closer to steady Lena, hands suddenly on her waist and faces millimeters apart.

“Um hi,” Lena panted out, their breath mingling as police sirens blared passed and a flash of blue and red light illuminated their figures for an instant. They held eye contact for a charged moment before Kara snapped out of it, quickly apologizing as she stepped away.

“Omigosh! Sorry for suddenly stopping without warning you I just saw the police cars,” the panic was visible on her face, “and I didn’t mean to wind you, I was going to warn you but they came in really fast and the last thing I want to do is get you in trouble and I didn’t think you were that close again I’m really, very sorry – ”

“Kara, hey, it’s okay,” Lena quickly cut in, “here, hey look at me,” she said, gently grabbing the blonde’s shaking hands. “It’s okay, see we’re okay, I’m okay.”

Kara nodded, shakily taking a gulp of air.

“That’s it,” encouraged Lena, her thumbs soothingly rubbing circles on the back of Kara’s hand, “besides you promised me pancakes,” she softly teased, “and it would be a shame if you passed out before we got there.”

Kara weakly laughed as she started to breathe normally again.

“Sorry for all of this,” she mumbled, “I swear it doesn’t happen often.”

“Kara, it’s okay, honestly,” replied Lena still soothingly rubbing circles on the back of her hands, “trust me, I’m used to it, it happens all the time. Don’t worry about it.”

“Okay,” Kara said, smiling timidly.

Lena held back a whimper at the loss of contact when Kara slowly pulled her hands away and started to walk out of the alley.

“Hey Lena, you coming?” Kara asked, turning back towards her companion, “I think were only two blocks away from the pancake place.”

“Uh yeah, yup I’m right behind you.”

_ “Christ Lena, get yourself together, it’s not like this is a date, the girl is just trying to be nice and make sure you both don’t get arrested,”  _ Lena thought as she quickly caught up to Kara.

Now that they were walking, Lena had all the time in the world to snuggle into the soft and slightly oversized hoodie, subconsciously breathing in Kara’s surprisingly comforting smell. Everything was going fine until Kara brushed closer to her and entwining their fingers together, pressing her shoulder to Lena’s.

“Sorry,” she whispered near Lena’s ear, “it’s just getting a little chilly and you’re really warm.”

“It’s okay,” she quietly replied, trying to regain a normal breathing pattern before realizing that at this point Kara could probably hear her heart frantically beating out of her chest.

They finally reached the pancake place and settled themselves in a small booth at the back, their hands never once separating. Before Lena even had the chance to glance at the menu, a small brown-haired man approached their table with a friendly smile.

“Hi Kara, the usual for you and your friend?”

“Yep! Thanks Winn!”

“Perfect! Coming right up!”

The waiter turned around before Lena could even open her mouth. Kara turned to her and smiled.

“This place is basically my second home… My sister works here between her classes and the owner J’onn is like my second dad. Winn and I have been coming here since high school and we kinda never stopped coming after that. We were here so often that J’onn offered us jobs and the rest is history. I usually end up coming here every day anyways. Plus, the pancakes are the best.”

Lena smiled as Kara continued to tell her stories, not even stopping once the food had arrived at their table. She would recall memory after memory between bites of syrupy goodness. Soon their empty plates were set aside as they continued to chat about their respective lives. For the first time in years, Lena found herself laughing and smiling, and actually sharing some of her own fond memories. She couldn’t remember another time where she had had so much fun just talking with someone. Even if they were still practically strangers, Lena felt as though she had known Kara for years. 

Engrossed in the conversation, they both didn’t notice when Winn approached the table.

“Errrm, sorry to interrupt this,” Winn said, awkwardly gesturing to the space between Kara and Lena, “I’m just gonna leave this here....” Winn fumblingly slid the bill onto the middle of their table and quickly made his way back towards the kitchens.

Lena quickly reached out to grab the receipt but came up empty, looking up incredulously to see Kara holding up the piece of paper and already rifling through her wallet to find the right amount of change.

“Kara please! Let me at least pay the bill,” she exclaimed while reaching over the table trying to grab the receipt out of her hands.

“But I have an employee discount!” replied Kara, “So really I’m doing you a favour by paying the bill!”

Lena rolled her eyes as she continued to reach over the table, still trying to grab the receipt.

“No seriously Lena this is the least I can do! I’ve already ruined your blouse which looks like it costs more than a month's rent for my apartment!” Kara declared, pulling the receipt back protectively and away from Lena’s reaching fingers.

“Fine,” Lena huffed in defeat, “but seriously Kara, I own a multi-million dollar company. I can easily go buy another blouse and pay for these pancakes.”

“Too bad,” replied Kara, completely unfazed by Lena’s statement, “I’m paying the bill and I’ll repay you for your shirt too.”

“Kara, I already told you there’s no-”

“Fine then, I’ll repay you with laundry! I’ve gotten enough paint on my clothes lately to learn how to remove a stain or two. Obviously I’m not going to keep all that knowledge to myself! You can come back to my place and I’ll save your blouse. It’s honestly the least I can do.” 

Lena relented and Kara quickly paid the bill before they both made their way out of the pancake house and slowly back to the alley. After making sure the cops were truly gone, they both hopped into Lena’s car and drove off to Kara’s place. Since her apartment was only a few blocks away, it took only a few minutes before they found themselves in Kara’s bathroom. 

“Aha!” exclaimed Kara, as she rummaged in the cabinet beneath the sink, “I found it!”

She quickly rose from her crouching position and emptied a few small bottles into the sink’s soapy warm water before turning back to face Lena.

Up until that point, time had stilled for Lena. There she was, standing in a stranger’s bathroom, and yet nothing about this whole situation felt at all out of place. In fact, Lena felt a familiar ache in her chest; one where she wished she could stand in that bathroom every day and stare at those same cerulean eyes, golden curls and brilliant smile for the rest of her life. 

Warm hands on the hem of her shirt pulled her out of her reverie.

“Um what,” she murmured confusedly before meeting Kara’s questioning gaze and then nodding eagerly, her brain finally catching up to reality. 

“Well someone has to get you out of that paint-stained shirt,” smirked Kara.

**Author's Note:**

> Again this is a one shot but if you guys really want it I can try writing it from Kara's POV or something idk. Let me know in the comments or hit me up on Tumblr (@dammitdanvrs) if you have more ideas or if you just want to scream about these two idiots with me. :)


End file.
